


Derek Hale's Therapy Journal

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Gets Therapy, Derek Hale Needs Therapy, Everyone Survives Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), References to Depression, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the Hale family manages to escape mostly unscathed from Kate Argent's arson attempt Derek spirals out of control. Talia and her husband Anthony start sending Derek to therapy. Derek is incredibly unhappy about this. Dr. Hoffman, Derek's therapist, says Derek has to write at least a sentence every week in his journal. Derek thinks this is stupid.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1. week one: therapy snippet #1

**Author's Note:**

> find this on tumblr [@derekstherapyjournal](https://derekstherapyjournal.tumblr.com/)

**Dr. Hoffman:** I would like you to keep a journal, Derek.

 **Derek:** Fine.

 **Dr. Hoffman:** I would like at least a sentence every week. Though, I'm hoping you'll use it as a journal for your thoughts. I would like you to bring it with you every week. You can share with me what you've written over the week.

 **Derek:** Whatever.


	2. week one: journal #1

_this is dumb_


	3. week two: journal #2

_sorry Dr. Hoffman. this is bullshit._


	4. week three: therapy snippet #2

**Dr. Hoffman:** Why was visiting your uncle so awful?

 **Derek: **Hospitals suck.

 **Dr. Hoffman: **Any other reason?

 **Derek:** ...We just sat there in silence. He's... He's in a coma so he couldn't talk to us. It was weird!


	5. week three: journal #3

_Fucking fine. Today was awful. We went to visit Uncle Peter in the hospital and it was shitty._


	6. week four: journal #4

_Dear Dr. Hoffman. I don’t like journaling. This is stupid._

_Today is Wednesday and I’m pissed off at my family. We talked about this last week, how they’re treating me like glass. It’s dumb as hell. Whatever. This is also dumb._


	7. week five: therapy snippet #3

**Dr. Hoffman:** Would you like to talk about your Uncle Peter?

**Derek:** Not really.

**Dr. Hoffman:** Derek, please don’t be afraid to cry. It’s a healthy reaction to intense emotion. You’re allowed to cry. I won’t make fun of you. I won’t even tell anyone that it happened.

**Derek:** …I just miss him. I know he’s not like… dead, but he’s not the Uncle Peter I know.


	8. week five: journal #5

_Dad took me to see Uncle Peter in the hospital again. I *scratched out*_

_I don’t like seeing Uncle Peter like that. It’s weird. He’s never been that quiet. Not in my whole life. It makes me feel sick. I wish we could joke around._

**Author's Note:**

> find this on tumblr [@derekstherapyjournal](https://derekstherapyjournal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
